


Tangible Comfort

by RagingBookDragon



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Tim leaves his room for five minutes and when he returns he finds his youngest brother in need of comfort.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Tangible Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I love family that gets along. This is from my Tumblr, 'RagingBookDragon'. I hope you enjoy!

He doesn’t know whether he should be irritated or concerned about the lump laying under his sheets. His foot shifts across the threshold and he goes for concern, considering the fact that when he’d left his room, his bed was empty. Tim winds his way through the mess he calls his floor and takes a stand beside his bed. He reaches out to grab the sheets but before his hand grips them, Bruce’s words run through his mind; ‘Never touch something when you don’t know what’s under it.’. He inhales silently, bending slightly to pick up the magazine under his bed. His hands curl the volume into a tight roll, and he grips the end of it, holding it out, gently poking the lump.  
  
At first, nothing happens, but after the third poke, a grunt sounds from underneath, and it makes Tim’s eye twitch because he knows exactly who’s under the bed; he sighs, concern twisting into irritation as he bites, “What are you doing in my room Damian?” The lump goes silent again and Tim drops the magazine, hand snatching the bundled up covers from his younger brother. He’s expecting anger and harsh words, but what he sees stops him dead in his tracks and his mouth drops open at the sight; Damian’s eyes are red and swollen, olive cheeks rubbed raw with tear stains. Tim doesn’t know what to do, but since Dick isn’t here, the comforting job falls to him. He climbs onto the bed, edging until he’s sitting close, Damian’s fingers barely brushing Tim’s sweatpants. He’s never been great at comforting, blame the blatant upbringing with his parents, so he does what Dick does when one of them is sad; pull the most sympathetic voice you can muster and play into their feelings. Tim is awkward when it comes to the sibling that almost killed him, mind Jason of course, but Jason actually got over their rivalry, Damian didn’t. He clears his throat and murmurs, “…Is something bothering you?” He watches the sneer roll onto Damian’s face as he retorts,  
  
“Don’t be absurd. Im fine.” Tim blinks, simply replying,  
  
“You’re laying on the bed of the brother you dislike the most and you’re crying.” The sneer drops from his face and Tim can’t help but add, “Do I need to say more?” Damian is quiet, then he whispers,  
  
“…No…I just…I just need…” He stops short, words choking in his throat, tears beginning to swell in his eyes, and Tim’s about to lose his mind. He doesn’t know how to handle criers, let alone his, ‘I Have No Emotion Other Than Rage’ younger brother, and inner Dick Grayson is screeching, ‘COMFORT THE CRYING CHILD!’. Tim does what Dick always did to him when he was sad, gently resting his hand along Damian’s head, fingers brushing in his short onyx hair, and the immediate reaction almost makes him snort; Damian freezes, tears instantaneously drying up as he hisses, _“Are you touching me?”_ It makes Tim roll his eyes and he simply mutters,  
  
“Be happy with the tangible comfort or be annoyed with it. Take your pick.”  
  
“Can I choose both?”  
  
“No.” Damian grunts, curling his arms tightly across his chest in an irked manner, but the leaning towards Tim’s hand tells Tim he’s not really upset, and he smiles, asking, “Wanna talk about why you’re upset?”  
  
“No…thank you, I don’t.” Tim nods, content not to push at the child and curls his fingers, gently caressing Damian’s head. There’s a moment of silence between them then Damian whispers, “…Can I stay here for a little longer?” Tim’s lips curl upwards, but he fights them down, replying,  
  
“Take all the time you need kid brother.”


End file.
